1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric current sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric current sensor is known which detects the strength of a magnetic field generated by a current flowing through a bus bar and which derives the current flowing through the bus bar by calculation from the magnetic field strength detected by the magnetic detection element.
MR (Magneto Resistance) sensors and GMR (Giant Magneto Resistive effect) sensors are known as the magnetic detection element.
Prior art related to the invention of the present application may include e.g. JP-B-5153481 and JP-A-2013-170878.